


monkshood

by icelos



Series: behind the flowers [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelos/pseuds/icelos
Summary: (drabble gift)This is how Jongdae will love Kyungsoo





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arsenouselation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/gifts).



> part of a bigger whole? Anyways, this if for yooou, enjoy. 
> 
> Also inspired by Chen's--I'm sorry you make me so crazy, you know you do--line in Monster.

This is how Jongdae will love Kyungsoo, so much but never enough. So much that his heart will burst out from his chest, so  _so_ much.

This is how Jongdae will love Kyungsoo; Jongdae humming softly, his cheek pressed against Kyungsoo's bare quivering thigh as his thumb smooths over the skin of his jutting hip bone. Him smiling as he looks up at Kyungsoo's reddish face trailing to the smooth skin of his chest rising the falling as he catches his breath.

Jongdae wants to eat him up, swallow him whole and live inside him forever. Everything he adores about the boy, he wants immortalized-- _anyway, anyhow_.

He wants to feel the way Kyungsoo's vocal cords quiver as he sing against his lips, vibrating within his bones, veins, embedded so deep; Jongdae will be satisfied for days and yet driven crazy for more.

This is how Jongdae will love Kyungsoo, now and forever: with purple bruises and quivering lips against his.


End file.
